La Volte Face des Jumeaux
by Syrul
Summary: Lorsqu’un touriste est retrouvé mort dans un restaurant péniche, un procureur est accusé d’avoir commis le meurtre. Il confie alors son sort entre les mains de son avocat de la défense, qui n’est d’autre que sa sœur jumelle.
1. Préface

**_La Volte Face des Jumeaux_**

**Résumé :** Lorsqu'un touriste est retrouvé mort dans un restaurant péniche, un procureur est accusé d'avoir commis le meurtre. Il confie alors son sort entre les mains de son avocat de la défense, qui n'est d'autre que sa sœur jumelle. Mais celle-ci découvrira rapidement que pour sauver son frère, elle devra faire face à des démons du passé qu'elle croyait pouvoir oublier définitivement.

**Dossier retrouvé dans les archives du tribunal :**

**Affaire datant du : **15 mai 2017

**Victime : **Martin Candee

**Lieu du crime : **Crêperie péniche « La Barque à Crêpes »

**Cause du décès : **Coup de couteau porté en plein cœur, la victime est morte à peine quelques secondes après le coup

**Arme du crime : **Couteau de table appartenant au restaurant « La Barque à Crêpe »

**Accusé : **Maurice Edanec

**Avocat de la défense :** Julie Edanec

**Avocat de l'accusation : **Artur Greudj

**Notes de l'auteur :** Ceci est ma toute première (et pour l'instant la seule prévue) fanfic sur la série des _Phoenix Wright_/ _Gyakuten Saiban_.

Comme vous l'aurez remarqué dans le résumé et le dossier de l'affaire, tous les personnages sont nouveaux et issus de mon imagination, avocats compris. Où sont alors Phoenix & Co vous demandez? Nulle part ! A part des irremplaçables comme l'inspecteur Tektiv et le juge, vous ne croiserez aucun visage familier dans cette fic.

Pourquoi ce choix ? Pourquoi ne pas avoir mis notre protagoniste aux cheveux pointus favori sur le siège de la défense et faire comme si cette fiction était une affaire « gaiden » à celles de la série ? Parce que ça ne me motivait guère, tout simplement !

Si j'adore _Gyakuten Saiban_ et l'univers présenté dans cette série, j'apprécie trop les personnages des jeux pour oser les introduire ou du moins les mettre dans un rôle majeur de mes fics. Encore que ce serait pour moi un plaisir de faire évoluer mes personnages favoris que sont Maya ou Harumi (Pearl chez nous), dès qu'il s'agit de protagonistes tels que Phoenix ou Hunter, c'est beaucoup plus délicat pour moi de les faire agir sans qu'ils soient un peu (voire même complètement) _out of character_. D'où le fait que j'ai choisi d'introduire des personnages créés par moi, avec lesquels je peux me permette de prendre autant de libertés que je le souhaite et que je peux faire évoluer comme bon me semble.

De plus, cela permet de focaliser sur un autre point majeur : le respect de l'univers et de l'atmosphère du jeu. Parce que je ne voulais pas concevoir une fanfic de _Gyakuten Saiban_ qui n'a pas sa dose d'humour, de suspense et de retournements de situation propre au jeu vidéo. Et trouver de nouvelles situations cocasses, des personnages qui ne sont pas des « clones » du jeu original, et surtout comment faire avancer l'affaire ainsi que dévoiler tous les aspects du crime de manière cohérente, c'est tout sauf simple !

Dernier point à préciser, si la date de l'affaire ne vous parle pas, dites vous simplement qu'elle se déroule entre _Gyakuten Saiban 1_ et _2_, plus précisément trois mois après la dernière affaire de _Phoenix Wright : Ace Attorney_. Cette fanfic se base sur la version française du jeu, ce sont donc les noms français des célébrités qui sont repris, et l'affaire se déroule à Paris. Je pense qu'il est superflu de préciser que ce récit, même s'il n'introduit presque aucun personnage des jeux, contient des spoilers sur _Phoenix Wright : Ace Attorney_, et **peut être** sur les deux autres _Gyakuten Saiban_.

Bonne lecture à tous, en espérant que ça vous plaise !


	2. A l'Aube d'une Nouvelle Enquête

_**La Volte Face des Jumeaux**_

**Chapitre 1 : A l'Aube d'une Nouvelle Enquête**

**14 mai 2017, 9H52**

**Paris – Place de la Bastille**

« Station Bastille, les passagers sont priés de descendre par le côté droit du véhicule. »

L'annonce préenregistrée fut répétée à deux reprises à travers tout l'intérieur du métro de la ligne 8 avant que ses passagers puissent enfin discerner une lueur au bout d'un des innombrables tunnels du complexe souterrain de la capitale. Malgré l'avancée technologique constante qui avaient permis aux métros de toutes les lignes parisiennes d'être automatisés et de fonctionner sans pilote, le quotidien des millions de personnes qui se déplaçaient dans les sous-sols restait encore et toujours cette monotone suite d'interminables tunnels plongés dans les ténèbres tout en étant éblouis de temps à autre lors d'un arrêt.

Les portes du métro s'ouvrirent, laissant sortir plusieurs dizaines de personnes au regard absent et désintéressé de ce qui les entouraient, leur attention uniquement focalisée sur la sortie de station qu'elles devaient prendre. Un seul regard échappait à cette règle, tournant tout autour de son environnement et savourant chaque seconde avec une admiration qui tranchait nettement avec le reste de la foule. Mais son excitation n'atteignit son comble qu'une fois parvenu à être sorti dehors, ce regard fut accueillit par la vision d'une immense colonne prônant au cœur de la place :

« Sugoi ! »

Les yeux oranges de l'adolescente qui venait d'émerger de la station de métro se mirent à briller au regard de la Colonne de Juillet qui dominait la place de la Bastille. La jeune fille possédait une peau au teint jaune et des cheveux noirs coiffés en deux chignons à chacune des extrémités du crâne qui ne cachaient aucunement ses origines orientales. Vêtue d'un manteau blanc, d'un short noir ainsi que d'un nœud papillon bleu qui ornait le chignon droit de ses cheveux, elle portait sur elle une sacoche accrochée à son épaule droite et sa main gauche tenait un petit cartable de voyage. Instinctivement, l'autre main de la jeune fille s'approcha de sa sacoche comme pour s'apprêter à l'ouvrir, avant de se secouer négativement la tête. Si elle continuait de se laisser absorbée ainsi par les merveilles de la capitale, elle arriverait sans doute en retard … si ce n'était pas déjà le cas.

Un rapide coup d'œil sur sa feuille de route lui indiqua que sa destination était une rue à l'extrémité de la place opposée à celle où se trouvait l'adolescente. Celle-ci n'avança guère longtemps cependant car elle arriva devant un passage clouté traversant une avenue où elle pouvait voir de l'autre côté le feu des piétons au rouge, et attendit donc. Aucune voiture n'était cependant visible dans l'avenue, les autres piétons décidèrent alors de traverser. La jeune fille, qui n'avait pas bougé d'un iota, regarda avec étonnement les piétons traverser l'avenue tout en ignorant complètement le feu rouge, mais elle sursauta carrément en voyant parmi les piétons ce qu'elle reconnut comme un agent de police qui ne prêtait pas plus attention au signalement que les autres. Finalement, le feu des piétons passa au vert, mais il ne restait plus en fin de compte sur le trottoir que la jeune fille qui s'était entêtée d'attendre scrupuleusement son tour. Elle ne fit même pas deux pas sur le passage clouté qu'une voiture trop pressée venant de l'avenue grilla son propre feu rouge, passant à peine un demi-mètre de l'adolescente. Une goutte de sueur glissa sur la tempe de celle-ci alors qu'elle marmonna à voix très basse :

« Atashi wa baka da. »

Après avoir pris son mal en patience et attendu toujours que le feu des piétons soit passé au vert pour traverser la route, la jeune fille atteignit finalement l'autre côté de la place et la rue où se trouvait le bâtiment qu'elle recherchait. Regardant une dernière fois sa feuille de route, elle marcha jusqu'à atteindre le numéro de la rue indiqué sur l'adresse du cabinet recherché. En face d'elle se trouvait non pas un cabinet, ni un appartement et encore moins un bâtiment, mais un tunnel qui passait en dessous les habitations avant de mener à une petite ruelle. La jeune fille regarda encore une fois l'adresse indiquée sur sa feuille de route et le numéro de la rue, avant de comprendre que l'adresse de sa feuille indiquait en fait que le cabinet qu'elle recherchait se trouvait quelque part dans cette passe après le tunnel. L'adolescente faillit s'écrouler par terre à l'idée qu'elle allait devoir vérifier chacun des bâtiments de la ruelle pour enfin arriver à destination.

**14 mai, 10H16**

**Rue de la Roquette – Passe du Cheval Blanc**

Plus d'une dizaine de minutes après, la jeune fille atteignit enfin un bâtiment qui correspondait à ce qu'elle cherchait, du moins d'après ce que disait la plaque à côté de la porte d'entrée. L'adolescente respira un bon coup et se remit en mémoire la manière dont elle devait se présenter avant de s'approcher de la porte.

Mais avant que sa main n'atteigne la sonnerie, la porte s'ouvrit sans crier gare et frôla son visage :

« Whaaa !

-Qu'est –ce que … »

La dernière phrase a été prononcée par une femme blanche qui venait de surgir de l'entrée du bâtiment. Apparemment ayant dans la vingtaine d'années, cheveux auburn qui tombaient jusqu'à ses épaules et des yeux jaunes avec un regard vif, elle portait une longue veste marron qui descendait jusqu'à son pantalon de ville rouge. Voyant que la jeune fille la fixait avec surprise, ce fut la femme qui prit parole :

« Excusez-moi, je ne vous avais pas vu venir. Mais je suis pressée, pourriez-vous vous décaler s'il-vous plaît ? »

La femme n'attendit pas la réponse de son interlocutrice pour agir et se retourna vers la porte d'entrée du bâtiment pour s'apprêter à la refermer, lorsque l'adolescente l'interpella :

« Attendez, ne fermez pas ! J'ai rendez-vous avec Mme. Edanec. »

La femme arrêta son geste et se retourna dans sa direction, l'observant d'un air perplexe. Prise d'un certain doute, la jeune fille poursuivit :

« C'est bien le cabinet d'avocat de Mme. Julie Edanec, n'est-ce pas ? » dit-elle en pointant du doigt la plaque à l'entrée qui indiquait bel et bien cela « Je dois aller la voir pour ... »

D'un geste de main, la femme interrompit sa phrase avant d'ouvrir de nouveau la porte et de s'approcher d'un meuble se trouvant à l'entrée du cabinet. Après une rapide recherche, elle s'empara d'un post-it qui traînait sur une étagère et annonça tout en le lisant :

« Oui, je sais pourquoi vous venez me voir. Vous vous appelez Yumi Asuka, 15 ans, habitant à Hakodate au Japon. Vous étudiez dans un collège français et vous devez passer un stage de deux mois à l'étranger sous ma tutelle, le stage débutant aujourd'hui même. » la femme reposa le post-it sur le meuble et adressa un sourire à son interlocutrice « Me tromperais-je de personne ? »

Le teint de l'adolescente devint légèrement plus pâle en écoutant la femme réciter tout le discours de présentation qu'elle avait préparé, et il lui fallu un certain moment pour parvenir à répondre d'un secouement de tête :

« N… non, c'est bien moi. Alors vous êtes …

- … Julie Edanec, avocate de la défense. » termina la femme avant que son sourire disparaisse et que son visage prit une expression plus sévère « Vous êtes en retard depuis plus d'un quart d'heure. »

Prise une nouvelle fois au dépourvue, Yumi ne fut capable que de glousser nerveusement avant de s'expliquer :

« La circulation est dense par ici et l'adresse que j'ai reçu n'était pas assez précise »

C'était un demi mensonge, car en réalité, si Yumi n'avait pas vidé deux blocs de son appareil photo numérique en chemin, elle aurait pu aisément arriver vingt minutes en avance, même malgré la circulation et l'adresse imprécise :

« Peut être, » répondit Julie « mais vous seriez venue une minute de plus en retard et vous auriez trouvé cette porte fermée. Je dois partir au plus vite mais je savais qu'il me fallait au moins attendre votre arrivée. Votre retard venait de me faire perdre patience. »

L'avocate cette fois-ci claqua la porte avant de la fermer à clé :

« Je sais que ce n'était pas prévu, mais j'ai une affaire qui ne peut pas attendre. Suivez-moi ! »

Surprise pour la troisième fois en l'espace de trois minutes par sa nouvelle tutrice, Yumi réagit une nouvelle fois à la traîne et courut en direction de Julie dans la ruelle :

« Attendez ! Où allons-nous ? »

L'avocate ne se retourna même pas :

« Au centre de détention. »

**14 mai, 11H33**

**Centre de détention – Parloir**

« Dites-moi, vous êtes obligée de sortir votre appareil photo toutes les cinq secondes ?

- Mais c'est ma première visite à Paris ! Je dois prendre un maximum de photos comme souvenirs !

- Euh … oui ! Et donc vous aviez besoin de prendre _nos sièges de bus_ en photo aussi ? »

Refusant de poursuivre plus longtemps cette discussion, Yumi fit la moue tout en tournant la tête en direction des néons qui éclairaient le parloir :

« Ben oui, on trouve pas des bus pareils en Hokkaido … »

Bougonna t-elle à voix basse, bien que le silence régnant dans la pièce permit à Julie de comprendre ses murmures. Elle ne voulait la mettre en rogne en la forçant à confier à leur arrivée au centre de détention son appareil photo à un gardien, mais la petite japonaise s'était révélée pendant tout le chemin particulièrement empoisonnante à prendre sans cesse des clichés de la ville, ce qui explique pourquoi elles ont mis tant de temps à arriver au centre. De toute manière, prendre des photos était strictement interdit dans les parloirs, ça ne lui aurait fait que s'attirer des ennuis inutiles.

Yumi, à présent privée de son jouet favori, chercha à passer le temps en observant ce qu'il y avait derrière la vitre en face d'elle : juste derrière on pouvait voir le haut du siège où devait s'installer le client qu'elles attendaient, et le reste de la pièce, certes pas très grande, était vide, la seule issue étant une lourde porte en fer, sauf si l'on comptait la petite fenêtre qui servait comme unique source de lumière naturelle dans la pièce, mais les barreaux qui s'y trouvaient rendaient toute tentative d'évasion impossible. Et juste au dessus de la fenêtre, accrochée au plafond se trouvait une caméra de surveillance. Ce détail rappela à Yumi que c'était justement le gardien qui observait les parloirs par ces caméras qui possédait actuellement son appareil photo.

Assise à côté de la collégienne japonaise, Julie, qui commençait aussi à s'ennuyer, chercha à relancer la discussion :

« Je suis navrée pour cet accueil mouvementé, je n'avais pas d'affaire prévu pour aujourd'hui comme je savais que vous arriviez, mais mes plans ont dû changer à la dernière minute. »

N'ayant rien d'autre à faire et ne souhaitant pas non plus être désobligeante envers sa tutrice, Yumi cessa de bouder avant de se retourner vers Julie :

« Changer à la dernière minute ?

- Oui, je ne viens d'apprendre la nouvelle que ce matin, et je devais voir mon client le plus vite possible … » avant que l'avocate n'ait pu poursuivre plus en détails, le bruit d'une lourde porte qui s'ouvrait venant de derrière la vitre du parloir se fit entendre « … quand on parle du loup. »

De la porte sortit premièrement un gardien de la sécurité qui fit signe à une seconde personne d'entrer avant de refermer derrière elle la porte. Le nouvel arrivant avait le regard baissé au sol, ce qui le rendait difficile à examiner, mais Yumi pouvait déjà voir que c'était un homme aux cheveux auburn comme Julie, portant une chemise et un jean noirs ainsi qu'une cravate rouge. Un second détail qui frappa la collégienne était qu'il portait dans sa main droite ce qui semblait être un chapeau un peu particulier. Yumi eut besoin de quelques instants de réflexion avant de se souvenir que c'était le même genre de couvre-chef que portaient les mousquetaires français plusieurs siècles jadis. L'homme leva enfin la tête dans leur direction et Yumi cligna des yeux devant son visage dont les traits étaient très similaires à ceux de Julie. Il avait aussi les mêmes pupilles jaunes de l'avocate de la défense. Lorsque l'homme remarqua la présence de cette dernière, il haussa les épaules tout en poussant un long soupir avant de prendre place sur son siège et de commencer la discussion :

« Je m'attendais bien à ce que tu débarques rapidement. » dit-il d'un ton fatigué avant de se tourner vers Yumi « C'est qui ? »

L'adolescente se leva de son siège avant de s'incliner :

« Je m'appelle Yumi Asuka, je travaille depuis aujourd'hui avec Mme. Edanec comme stagiaire. »

L'homme, malgré sa lassitude évidente, acquiesça tout en souriant amicalement avant que Julie ne reprenne la parole :

« Alors, qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? »

L'homme se cala contre le dossier de son siège :

« Tu n'as pas lu les journaux qui t'ont appris la nouvelle ? Ils ont du décrire en détail les circonstances de mon arrestation.

- Et j'y ai lu qu'un touriste a été retrouvé mort dans les toilettes d'un restaurant, sans aucun doute assassiné, et que tu es le principal suspect. Maintenant, je veux ton avis sur la question.

- Et tu veux savoir quoi ? Que je l'ai tué ? Comme j'ai passé toute la nuit à le dire devant les inspecteurs, oui, j'étais dans le restaurant quand ça a du se produire, mais non, ce n'était pas moi. »

Julie se frotta les yeux, cherchant un moyen d'obtenir des informations plus convaincantes :

« Fais comme si ce n'étais pas toi le suspect, et décris moi en détail ce que t'ont raconté les inspecteurs, en tant que procureur. »

L'homme acquiesça avant de poser son chapeau de mousquetaire sur la tête. Yumi ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il donnait à présent l'impression d'être plus éveillé et vif, comme une sorte d'étincelle dans ses yeux qui venait de se rallumer :

« Le meurtre a eu lieu il y a deux jours dans une péniche dans le 10ème arrondissement qui sert de restaurant, une crêperie pour être exact. La victime était un touriste qui séjournait à Paris pas loin de cette crêperie. Il s'était rendu dans les toilettes vers 13H30 et après plus d'une demi-heure d'absence, une serveuse est partie le rechercher et a trouvé une des portes des toilettes verrouillées. Comme personne ne répondait, ils ont dû déverrouillés la porte de l'extérieur. A l'intérieur se trouvait le touriste, ou plutôt son cadavre, avec un de leurs propres couteaux de tables planté en plein cœur.

- Et toi ?

- J'ai effectivement déjeuné dans cette crêperie au même moment que ce type, et d'après ce que j'ai entendu, je serais le seul à être entré dans les toilettes quelques minutes après lui avant que le cadavre n'ait été découvert.

- A t'entendre, tu parais perplexe.

- Oui, car lorsque je me suis rendu dans les toilettes, je n'ai vu ni entendu personne, et la pièce était restée tout aussi vide lorsque j'en suis ressorti. Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de rencontrer ceux qui clament m'avoir aperçu le type et moi entrer, alors j'ai bien peur de ne pas pouvoir d'éclairer plus la lanterne. »

Le récit de l'homme fut suivit d'un long silence où personne n'osa dire mot, tous préoccupés par les informations révélées, et ce fut l'homme qui une fois de plus le brisa :

« Alors … tu comptes me défendre ? »

Julie leva la tête et planta son regard sur ses yeux, l'air légèrement surprise :

« Je n'aime pas le ton que tu prends. Penses-tu que je ne le devrais pas ?

- Non, ce n'est pas cela, Julie. Si tu tiens à me défendre, je ne m'y objecterais pas et je peux remplir sur le champ une note de requête pour que tu sois mon avocat. C'est juste que … » l'homme ne termina pas sa phrase et baissa sa tête, l'air soucieux

- Maurice, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

L'homme secoua négativement la tête avant de relever son regard :

« Non, ce n'est rien, de plus je ne suis même pas certain de ce que je pense. » Il se releva alors de son siège « Je vais aller demander au gardien de me laisser remplir ma note de requête, il devrait te la donner rapidement.

- Mais …

- Ne t'en fais pas, telle que je te connais, tu découvriras rapidement si mes craintes sont fondées ou pas. »

Il adressa un clin d'œil à Julie avant de se tourner vers Yumi :

« Que vas-tu faire d'elle ? »

Comprenant que l'homme dénommé Maurice ne voulait pas poursuivre la discussion plus loin, l'avocate de la défense répondit à sa nouvelle question :

« Je n'avais pas prévu de me lancer dans une nouvelle affaire dès son arrivée et tant que le procès ne sera pas terminé, j'ai peur de ne pas avoir la tête à l'occuper. » Elle se tourna vers la jeune fille avec un regard de regret sincère « Je n'aime pas à devoir vous laisser de côté alors que j'ai promis que vous travaillerez dans mon cabinet sous ma tutelle, mais je vais avoir besoin de toute ma concentration pendant cette affaire. Si vous voulez, vous pouvez retournez là où vous séjournez pour aujourd'hui, je veillerais à ce que vous aillez de quoi vous occupez pendant ce temps.

- Au fait ! » intervint Maurice « Il semblerait qu'ils aient encore les bras chargés d'affaires au tribunal malgré la loi des trois jours de procès, et à cause de cela le nôtre commence dès demain.

- Magnifique ! Je vais donc avoir juste une demi-journée devant moi pour enquêter, me constituer un dossier pour te défendre **et** devoir trouver de quoi occuper Yumi ? »

Pour la première fois, l'intéressée vit l'expression de sa tutrice s'effondrer et devenir presque aussi las que celui de son client. Ce dernier s'adressa alors à la collégienne :

« Dites-moi, où est-ce que vous habitez ?

- En principe dans la région de Hokkaido au Japon, mais le temps de mon stage, je séjourne dans un hôtel à Créteil.

- Vous êtes japonaise ?! »

Exclama Maurice d'un air surpris, il avait certes remarqué l'accent de Yumi mais elle semblait déjà tellement bien maîtriser le français qu'il ne s'était pas douté qu'elle était étrangère. Néanmoins, il poursuivit en se tournant cette fois-ci vers Julie :

« Alors pourquoi-tu ne laisserais pas t'accompagner dans cette affaire ? Elle est supposée travailler avec toi, pas à rester enfermée dans un cabinet d'avocat ou un hôtel. En plus, ça lui fera un peu de tourisme. »

Julie se retint de justesse de grimacer devant la proposition, tandis que les yeux de Yumi se mirent à briller lorsque Maurice mentionna le mot « tourisme ». Ce dernier commença à s'avancer vers la porte de sortie du parloir :

« C'est toi et elle qui voyez après tout. Moi, je ne suis que ton pauvre client que tu dois à tout prix innocenter. » termina t-il d'un ton espiègle avant de frapper à la porte pour annoncer au gardien qu'il voulait sortir.

De nouveau seules dans le parloir, Yumi et Julie se fixèrent un moment sans rien dire, puis cette dernière décida de se lancer :

« Eh bien, si remplir la paperasse dans le cabinet ne vous intéresse pas, je suppose que je peux toujours vous proposer de me suivre durant mon enquête, si vous êtes d'accord du moins. »

Le visage de Yumi s'illumina pour la première depuis qu'elles avaient pénétré dans le centre de détention :

« Arigat … je veux dire oui avec plaisir, Mme Edanec ! Je ne souhaiterais pas vous embarrassez plus que vous ne l'êtes déjà et je pourrais vous aider dans l'enquête. »

Avec effort, l'avocate parvint à sourire de manière suffisamment convaincante pour cacher sa perplexité quand à la dernière espérance de la japonaise. Elle se leva alors de son siège :

« Très bien, allons chercher votre appareil photo le temps que Maurice écrive sa requête. »

Yumi acquiesça joyeusement et se redressa à son tour :

« Je peux vous poser une question ?

- Oui ?

- Lorsque les français se tutoient entre eux dans une discussion, cela veut dire qu'ils se connaissent bien, n'est-ce pas ? »

Julie fut légèrement surprise par cette question dont la réponse paraissait évidente, mais elle se souvint que le français n'était pas la langue maternelle de cette jeune fille :

« Oui, c'est exact. Pourquoi ?

- Alors, ça veut dire que votre client, vous l'avez tutoyé, donc vous le connaissez bien ? »

L'avocate comprit alors ce qui la troublait et sourit :

« Vous n'avez pas remarqué ? Nous nous ressemblons beaucoup, même couleur de cheveux et de yeux, visages très similaires …

- Si, si, mais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

- C'est vrai que vous n'avez pas encore entendu le nom de mon client. Il s'appelle Maurice Edanec. » son sourire s'élargit « Et c'est mon frère jumeau. »

Une seconde après, un cri pouvait être entendu même en dehors du parloir :

« **NANI ?!?!** »

**Notes de l'auteur : ** _Atashi wa baka da. _signifie littéralement _Je suis une idiote/demeurée._ en japonais. Je voulais la faire dire à la base _J'ai l'air d'une idiote/demeurée._ mais mes encore trop médiocres connaissances en japonais m'ont forcé à écrire une phrase plus simple.

Hokkaido est la région située au Nord du Japon.


End file.
